hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Dexter Industries (mission)
Dexter Industries is the 11th mission in Hitman: Absolution. It consists of 4 segments: Dead End, Old Mill, Descent, and Factory Compound. Mission Information Using information obtained from Lenny, 47 infiltrates Blake Dexter's company headquarters in Hope to save Victoria. Objectives *Disable the primary security system *Disable the backup security system *Locate the mill entrance *Evade the guards *Descend to the compound *Restore power and access the elevator *Infiltrate the compound *Get to the main lobby *Access the elevator Items Firearms * AH 74U - Inside the locked shed in Dead End, keycard needed just after primary security objective. Also carried by backup forces. * Aries 24-7 - Used by guards. * Silenced Kazo TRG - In the opening of the tunnel in the Factory Compound. * STG 58 Elite - Used by guards in the Factory Compound section. Also found in the locked shed in the same section. Melee Weapons * Axe - In Dead End, in a tree stump across from the primary security objective (use hole in fence to climb through and get it. * Bottle - In Descent, when going past the first window along the ledge drop down to walkway below and take stairs to find it on a crate. * Dummy Arm - Behind counter in the reception. * Gasoline Can - In Dead End, Next to a crate just after the back up security objective. It can also be found in the Old Mill, next to the TV and covered by some boxes * Hammer - In Dead End, On barrels, just after the primary security objective, behind the two cars. * Knife - Factory Compound. Correct away from bathroom off to the right with the link to see a teamster. Also within exactly the same room in which the Distant Explosive are available. * Metal Pipe- In Dead End, Trunk of Agent 47's car. * Radio - In Descent, inside the first window you come to on your way down. * Screwdriver - In Dead End, on crate just before the primary security objective. * Wrench - In Dead End, on table in room with back up security objective. Explosives * Proximity Mine - (2 types) In Dead End, in a locked shed. Keycard required. * Remote Explosive - In Factory Compound, in room on roof located near the Keycard locked door. Other * Keycard - In Dead End, in shed on left side of road just after the axe; in Old Mill, on table with blueprints just before heading up the stairs. Disguises * Arms Dealer * Chipmunk * Factory Guard * Truck Driver Challenges * Chameleon - Pick up the disguises. ** Arms Dealer - The fancy suit man close to the sports car ** Chipmunk - Inside the storage room for the Packing Heat challenge ** Factory Guard - In every section of the level wandering around. One can be found in Dead End, in a supply room on a table. A keycard is needed to enter it, which can be found in the shack on the left side of the road. ** Truck Driver - Cowardly looking men in red shirts - easy target is the one in the bathroom in the building on the right after the bridge. * Evidence Collector - Find the evidence. (Collect all evidence.) ** 1: Dead End - In the same area as the exit, near a communications console. ** 2: Old Mill - Atop the gaming console mentioned in the Sore Loser challenge. ** 3: Descent - In a room adjacent to two guards talking about the deployment of mines. ** 4: Factory Compound - On the front desk, within the lobby. * Infiltrator - Avoid being spotted. (Complete Dexter Industries without being spotted.) * Suit Only - Avoid using disguises. (Complete Dexter Industries wearing only Agent 47's suit.) * Sore Loser - Don't get so worked up. It's only a game. (In the Old Mill, sabotage the TV, stealthily kill the guard who comes to fix it, hide his body, and shoot the TV afterwards.) * Cliffhanger - We're in this together. (In Descent, pull two or more guards over the first window.) * New Toys - They should have used a canary. (In Factory Compund, kill five enemies using explosions (carries forward through checkpoint restarts) * Packing Heat - You should save up for a rainy day. (Gain entrance to the keycard-locked storage rooms in the Dead End and Factory Compound sections.) * Seal the Deal - The world belongs to the lobbyists. (Subdue the Arms Dealer, take his disguise and enter the elevator while remaining unseen.) * Infiltration - Complete Dexter Industries. * Under the Bridge - Part 1 - He must have gone AWOL. (In Factory Compound, stealthily kill an enemy and dump the body off the bridge.) * Under the Bridge - Part 2 - They must have gone AWOL. (In Factory Compound, stealthily snipe 3 enemies off the bridge while remaining unseen and without the other bridge guards finding a body.) * Under the Bridge - Part 3 - You don't waste any time, do you? (In Factory Compound, get 3 sniper headshots in five seconds.) * Mastery: Dexter Industries - Inside, outside, up or down - you are unstoppable. (Complete all other challenges for this mission.) Easter Egg In addition to the land mines in the display cases, the lobby of Dexter Industries also has a live atomic bomb hanging from the ceiling. Shooting the bomb's head results in an easter egg cutscene which shows Lynch from the Kane & Lynch series and two women sunbathing in the desert just before an atomic bomb goes off in the distance. Moments later, the shockwave from the explosion consumes the trio. Needless to say, this is considered a mission failure and a restart from the last checkpoint. Bugs/Glitches * The Under The Bridge - Part 2 can remain locked even after part one is triggered. Currently there is no solution to this. * If the Evidence in Descent is picked up and the checkpoint nearby is activated, if the player restarts that checkpoint, they will find the Evidence despite already beng awarded the points for it. They can pick the evidence up again and still receive the same amount points they did the first time, effectively doubling the points awarded. * Also in Descent, activating the power to the elevator before being given the objective to do so denies the player the points for accomplishing the objective. * If you are wearing the Arms Dealer disguise, there will be a guard in the elevator on his phone talking about how to make a certain recipe, and you will need to wait for him to exit the elevator in order to finish the mission. * For the Sore Loser challenge after killing the guards destroying the console may not take effect. Try killing them silently, sabotaging the game first, then kill the first guard when he comes and then the other. After that, shoot the TV. * There is a minor glitch in Xbox 360 if the player decides to restart the checkpoint while the shockwave is about to begin, everything after the loading will be black and white even in the lobby, the only way to solve this is to complete or quit the mission. Gallery Dead_End.png| Dead End Old_Mill.png| Old Mill Descent.png| Descent Dexter_Industries.png| Factory Compound 47_overlooking_the_Dexter_Industries_factory_compound.png|47 overlooking the factory compound of Dexter Industries. Video Walkthroughs Category:Hitman: Absolution missions